Look at me, twisted
by Nicole4211
Summary: I feel his eyes on me constantly, challenging me to look back... but I don't dare. What will happen if I do? Story about Ichigo and Grimmjow's strange attraction during a train ride which I stole from honeyMellon's story, Look At Me... with permission of course.


**I was reading a recent story posted by one of my favorite authors on FanFiction, honeyMellon, and I couldn't get the idea out of my head to do an Ichigo POV of the story 'Look at me.' It's a great GREAT story which I highly recommend reading, especially if you enjoy my rendition of it. **

**And yes, this is quite different than anything I've ever written before. Besides the fact that it's a romance between two men, it's also my first try at first person. Hope you enjoy!**

**And special thanks to honeyMellon for giving me permission to do this!**

* * *

Those eyes. Those piercing blue eyes. I know it's just in my imagination but I feel like they are watching me. Always watching me. Ever since that first day I'd seen him, standing on the far side of the subway car, his perfectly sculpted body swaying with the movement of the train. He had been reading some magazine, flipping through the pages with one arm wrapped around a metal pole to keep him steady.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Despite the fact that he had hair nearly as blaringly eye catching as my own which would make anyone turn to give us a second look, there was something else about his demeanor that demanded attention.

I drank in the sight of him, his chiseled jaw line, the small valley of tanned skin that peaked out from the open buttons at the top of his shirt, the broad chest that tapered into enticingly narrow hips, everything about him was deserving of puddles of drool and my pool was growing larger by the minute. My eyes traveled back up his body, admiring the muscles that led up to his neck and then the slightly parted lips which seemed to be in a perpetual grin. Finally I lifted my gaze back up to his eyes and nearly gasped out loud when their blue depths were staring at me, or at least at something near me. I didn't look long enough to find out. Just that split second had been enough to throw my entire being off balance. I vowed at that moment to not look at him again.

But every day, he was there. And every day, he seemed to be closer. The temptation to glance his way, just for a moment, was agonizingly difficult to resist but I didn't dare. Instead, I struggled inside myself, hating my weakness. It was a relief to leave the train every day but not today. Something was different; like his eyes were following me as I weaved through the crowd of people at the station.

I quickened my pace, desperate to breathe the fresher air at the surface. The escalators were just a few feet away and I sighed out loud, 'Finally.' But suddenly, something touches my arm, sending electricity through my entire body, and I freeze. I know it's him. I don't know how I know but I know. I can feel my body start to quake from within and I hope that it doesn't reach the surface. I don't want him to know how much he affects me.

"Hey," he says, sending a new wave of electricity coursing through me. My body turns without my brains consent and the next instant, I'm lost. His eyes consume me, making me feel naked in front of his gaze. I wish he would release my arm so that I could breathe properly again. The air rushed in and out of my lungs in shallow puffs as I tried to control my reactions.

Finally I look away and I feel my face starting to flame at his nearness. It's a relief to not be drowning in those blue torrents but the relief only lasts a moment because I hear him say, "You like me, don'tcha?"

My face flames even more and I stare at the man, at a complete loss for words. 'Was I that obvious?'

His body moves closer to mine, urging me to move with him and I vaguely hear him mumbling something but the words are lost to me. My entire body is trembling but luckily my legs are moving of their own accord and I see the escalator again in front of me, knocking a moment of sense into my muddled brain.

"Where are we going?" I ask, thankful that my voice didn't come out in a crackly squeak.

"Somewhere nice," he answers and I'm once again awed by the brilliance of his smile.

'Somewhere nice? What the fuck does that mean? What am I doing following this stranger blindly?' All these thoughts are running through my head and then there's the electricity again. His hand is on my wrist, pulling me through the crowded sidewalk and in to a large building. I had no idea where we were but I could tell from the reception area that it was a hotel, I rather nice hotel judging from the ornate decorative pieces that littered the large room.

I hear him speaking to the receptionist and notice the blush that spreads across her face. 'At least I'm not the only one who can't seem contain their blushes in front of the man,' I thought.

My gaze wanders around the room, anywhere but on the man beside me. Somewhere in the back of my head it registers that we were in a hotel and the man was renting a room. I'd have to be dumb to not figure out what that implied. The idea sends a shiver of lust through me.

The receptionist hands a card over to… 'holy shit, I don't even know his name.' For some reason, this doesn't bother me as much as it should and I follow him down the hallway and stop when he does, watching him slide the card into the slot which was way more erotic than it should be and the door clicks open. The next thing I know, I'm being pulled roughly inside the room, his hand gripping my wrist almost painfully. I stare at him, my chest heaving like I'd just run a marathon.

"I'm Grimmjow," he says, his eyes locked with mine.

Automatically I respond, "Ichigo."

"Hi Ichigo," the man who I now know as Grimmjow says and his fingers start to move from my wrist to my forearm. I close my eyes to savor the feeling and nearly combust when his body brushes against mine, his hand possessively holding my hip. A gasp escapes my lips from the heat that pools in my lower belly and it's all I can do to not grab the man and pull him tightly against me.

My lips tingle at his nearness and I can feel his breath against them as he moves closer. His warm tongue is the first thing I feel, gliding over my lower lip and another moan slips up my throat. I cant' seem to stop my bodies' reactions. Then, his body melds against mine, every plain and angle of his hard frame settling intimately against me and his lips are smothering mine. My mouth opens when I feel his tongue slide across the seem of my lips and I groan again at the feeling, wanting more and losing myself to his expert mouth and tongue while at the same time, his fingers are drawing circles on my hip.

I'm so completely lost in the kiss that I don't even notice him shift to lift me up. I've never been handled so easily before and I'm momentarily flustered by his action but it doesn't last long since the bed is approaching and I want nothing more than to be on it with him.

He deposits me on the soft mattress and pushes me on to my back in the center of the bed. I stare at him, my eyes drinking in the sight of him. The bulge at his crotch makes my blood start to boil and my own member becomes blaringly awake. His body moves over mine with the grace of a feline predator, making me feel like his prey and then his lips are claiming mine again, demanding I respond and another shiver passes through me. I need his body, I need to feel his hardness against mine.

Quickly I shift my position and press my body flush against his, grinding against his hips and trying to pull as much of him down to me as possible. The layers of clothing between us are frustrating and in the next instant, he leaves me and starts tugging down his pants. My trembling hands fumble with my own pants and I'm grateful when he helps me tug them down, an amused grin on his face when he see's my unfashionable tighty whities. 'Like I knew I was going to be stripped naked by a stranger this morning when I got dress.'

Finally our clothes are in a pile at the foot of the bed and his body is back on mine, straddling my hips as he looks down at me. I try not to squirm under his gaze but their piercing blue depths undo me. My breathing becomes raspy and my eyes finally leave his, making a path down his neck and collarbone to the defined pectorals and lower to the ridges of his toned stomach. My progress is interrupted by his tongue on my lips again and then his mouth moves to my jaw, kissing his way down my neck which leaves me wanting to arch my body into his.

Suddenly, his teeth bite down on the juncture of my neck and shoulder, making me cry out in surprise and I nearly buck him off the bed on instinct till his tongue soothes the indentations he left on my skin. My body is crying out for his, needing him more than I've needed anything in my life. I lift my hands and touch his smooth skin for the first time, amazed by how silky it feels despite the hard muscle beneath. I glide my hands up his back and down his arms, relishing the way he feels beneath my hands. I couldn't get enough of touching him, every inch my hands could reach was caressed and I could tell he liked it. He liked being admired and I was more than willing to oblige.

When his mouth started to move again, leaving my shoulder and making its way down my chest, I couldn't focus on anything else. His hot mouth was like molten lava wherever it went and left a searing trail in its wake. My lungs were struggling to take in enough breath and I watched his head move down, down till his chin was brushing the head of my pulsing erection.

He stops.

I look down at him and want to smack myself for the whine that erupts from my lips. He loved what he was doing to me. Loved how I reacted to everything he did. Loved the control he held over me.

And I loved it too.

The exquisite torture of his patience while he grinned wickedly at me made every muscle in my body clench in anticipation. I wanted his mouth on me. I wanted to feel those plump, hot, wet lips surrounding my cock.

And he didn't disappoint.

The next instant, his tongue was swirling over the head of my arousal, making my hips buck up and an incoherent sound gurgle up my throat. I wanted more… needed more. My eyes tell him what I wanted, showing plainly my need and, thank the Lord… he answered, his hand wrapping around my cock and his lips lowering to take me in to his hot, wet mouth. He feels incredible, his mouth sucking me hard and moving up and down my length like I was the most delicious Popsicle.

I can't contain the moans and groans that keep bursting from my mouth, my body straining for something that was rapidly approaching as his mouth working over me. Just watching his beautiful, sexy as hell face bobbing over me was enough to push me to the edge; his unique, blue hair falling in strands over his forehead and his eyes staring at me as he took me deeper and deeper into his mouth.

When his mouth left me and the chill of the room hit my wet erection, I desperately arch my hips up, searching for his mouth but received only a wicked grin, causing a curse to spill from my mouth. His body moved back over mine, his hips grinding against me and making a tortuous friction grow between us.

I want him. I need to feel his hard length inside me, need that connection which made me grasp at his legs, urging them to push between my own. When he lifts himself up and reaches over to the nightstand, I nearly cry out in frustration, wanting him inside me now.

I appreciate his gesture, though at the moment I could barely contain the need inside of me. He coats his fingers with the lotion from the hotel bottle he picked up off the nightstand and pushes one inside me, satisfying my urges only slightly. Luckily he is quick to push in another… and then another. I reach out for his arms, holding on to him as he readied me and dig my fingers into his flesh. His arousal looks to be in the same shape as mine, throbbing and pulsing for release.

Grimmjow mutters something but I can't make sense of his words through the sexual fog that has encompassed my brain but I'm achingly aware of him lifting my legs and resting them on the crook of his arms, positioning himself to enter me. I close my eyes, waiting for the sensation as the head of his member butts against my entrance.

"Look at me," he demands and I suck in my breath from the intense gaze he's aiming towards me.

In the next instant, he's pushing inside me, burying himself deeply within me and I arch my back as the pleasure over takes me. I don't even bother trying to keep my eyes open, simply lost to the feelings he's creating. Our combined voices are like a sexual symphony, adding to the erotic moment.

The whole situation was so overwhelming. Here I was, in bed with the man that has so entranced me over the past few weeks. I barely know him but the sexual chemistry is undeniable. I can feel the release growing inside of me, the pleasure spiking in intense waves of lust. He hits my most sensitive spot once more and I explode between our bodies, screaming out his name in a jumbled mess of moans and whimpers.

I can't control the movement of my body, riding out the orgasm as Grimmjow quickened his pace, grasping my hips and pumping into me harder and harder. His raspy breath is the sexiest thing I've ever heard and when he cries out, I feel him filling me with himself.

The next few minutes I concentrate on controlling my breath and slowing my rapidly beating heart. At some point I'm vaguely aware of him falling beside me on the bed and I can feel his eyes on me. Unlike the times on the train, I look back, once again amazed by how gorgeous he was.

I realize, I don't want this moment to end.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think and please check out honeyMellons story… my inspiration. **


End file.
